A universal remote control device includes infra-red code corresponding to the consumer electronic devices that are controlled by the universal remote control device. A set of infra-red signal information is programmed and embedded into the firmware of the universal control device during the manufacture of the universal remote control device. As new consumer devices appear on the market, an existing universal remote control device needs to be updated with the infra-red code corresponding to the new consumer electronic devices. For example, the universal remote control device is updated via a hardware port connection. The logistics associated with such an update is time consuming and inconvenient. FIG. 1 illustrates the logistics associated with the existing technology for updating universal remote control devices. FIG. 1 shows an update cycle (100), a consumer (102) packing her universal remote control device for shipping (104) to arrive at a service center (106) where the universal remote control device is updated and then shipped back (108) to consumer (102). Such an update cycle (100) takes a period (110) of about 4 days. A more convenient method of updating the infra-red information associated with a universal remote control device is needed.